1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock connector adapted to an airbag system for achieving a secure locking between a male and female connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 9A-9C show an embodiment of a conventional lock connector (JP, 2002-33153 A, FIG. 2).
A lock connector 71 includes a plug connector 72 and a socket connector 73 and is adapted to an airbag system of a motor vehicle.
The plug connector 72 includes a housing 74 with an L shape and made of an insulation resin, a pair of female terminals 76 with an L shape received in the housing 74, each terminal being attached with an electrical wire 75, and a retainer (cover) 77 made of an insulation resin and covering an upper opening of the housing 74. The plug connector 72 has the female terminals 76 and is referred to as a female connector.
The housing 74 has a pair of lock arms 78, each lock arm 78 having an abutting projection 79 at an inner surface thereof and a lock projection 80 at an outer surface thereof. The retainer 77 includes a pair of limit arms 81 with a frame shape, each being inserted into the inner surface of the lock arm 78, a frame portion engaging a lock projection (not shown) of the housing 74, and a recovery arm 83 with a plate shape, the recovery arm 83 being contact with an upper surface of a separator 82 of the housing 74 and downwardly inclined.
The socket connector 73 includes a housing 84 made of an insulation resin and directly attached to an auxiliary device (not shown), and a pair of male terminals 85 connected to the auxiliary device and projecting in the housing 84. The housing 84 has a groove 86 for engaging with the lock projections 80 of the lock arms 78 at an inner surface thereof. The socket connector 73 has the male terminals 85 and is referred to as the male connector.
Fitting of the plug connector 72 to the socket connector 73 is made in the following manner. When the plug connector 72 and the socket connector 73 are started to be fitted together, the abutting projections 79 inside of the lock arms 78 come in contact with outer surfaces of the limit arms 81 as depicted in FIG. 9A. In further fitting, as depicted in FIG. 9B, the recovery arm 83 is upwardly compressed and the lock projections 80 of the lock arms 78 slide on an upper end edge of the socket housing 84 and the lock arms 78 inwardly deflect and the abutting projections 79 engage with openings of the limit arms 81. Then the lock projections 80 engage with the groove 86 and the lock arms 78 return outwardly and the recovery arm 83 downwardly returns with its own resilient force. The abutting projections 79 disengage from the openings of the limit arms 81 and come into contact with the outer surfaces of the limit arms 81 and the male and female terminals are then completely fitted together. The both connectors 72 and 73 are completely engaged one another.
The conventional lock connector 71 includes the recovery arm 83 between the lock arms 78, so that the retainer 77 tends to incline against the recovery arms 83. The configuration of the conventional lock connector 79 causes a single side engagement or disengagement between the limit arms 81 and the lock arms 78, and thus prevents smooth engagement and disengagement.
The retainer 77 has a limited space to adjust a repulsive force of the recovery arm 83. When the lock arms 78 engage with the socket connector 73 and the retainer 77 is upwardly returned with the repulsive force of the recovery arm 83 (FIG. 9C), the retainer 77 may not be returned to a normal position due to insufficient repulsive force or inclination of the recovery arms 83. An external force exerted on the lock arms 78 may deflect the lock arms 78 and then causes a poor connection between the connectors 72, 73.